Ocean Soul
by Zelos
Summary: (Alternate EndingAU) A new Sin stirs and lays siege to recovering Spira five years after the death of High Summoner Yuna. Now Auron must join up with an old ally to finally end the deadly ring. R&R.


-Ocean Soul-  
  
- By Zel the Stampede  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy. Never have and if my plot for World- domination falls through, never will.  
  
(Alternate Ending/AU) A new Sin stirs and lays siege to recovering Spira five years after the death of High Summoner Yuna and Auron joins up with an old ally to finally end the deadly ring. R&R.  
  
Prologue - The Calm Lands  
  
Auron had strayed, or at least felt he had as wandering Spira without thought or purpose had become his only pastime again. His excursions had taken him to Bevelle and the Thunder Plains, Baaj Temple and the Omega Ruins, and all other places far from Zanarkand and recently, far from the ocean, Sin's cradle. And the Calm Lands seemed a decent enough distance from the sea for Auron.  
  
For a place so radiantly green in the broad light of day, the Calm Lands at night were freezing. Near arctic winds, unhindered by any trees, thrashed through the endless meadows, trailing haunted whistles before hissing down into the Gash. Elsewhere in the sky, thunderheads rallied to drench the plains as Auron's campfire shuddered. Burning blue light and cowering in a crackling bed of embers as pyreflies, Candlelights of the Dead, drifted by unbidden. They quivered like leaves tangled in an updraft before being tossed among the icy stars when Auron's fireside suddenly became shelter for two.  
  
The two men sat unmoving for some time with nothing but the chilly winds to rustle their quiet. Finally Masamune, blazing with the red Mars crest, shivered in its sheath as pyreflies crowded in closer and Auron slit the silence open.  
  
"Jecht."  
  
The man sitting on the other side of the twitching blue flames cracked a cynic's smile.  
  
"Almost thought you didn't recognize me, Auron."  
  
"I don't forget faces," Auron said, light leapt into the dark mirrors of his shades, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't have anywhere else to go," Jecht said gruffly, "and neither do you. Not since--"  
  
Jecht had touched a fragile subject, resulting in more silence.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to end like it did," Auron said after a time, "I did everything I could--but he wouldn't change his mind."  
  
"Sounds like him," Jecht mumbled.  
  
"Or you."  
  
"Yes, or me," Jecht admitted, snappish, "but what's done is done."  
  
"Those words sound very bleak, don't they?" Auron asked.  
  
"I meant for him to change things, Auron," Jecht said tiredly, "This goddamn spiral was supposed to end with me! Why-why did he do it? He knew what would happen!" Jecht stuffed out his sentence furiously, a hand to his temple, shielding secrets and pains.  
  
"Would you like my professional opinion?" Auron inquired civilly.  
  
"No," Jecht snapped.  
  
"Got caught up in his emotions-"  
  
"-Didn't think!-"  
  
"-Was a fool," Auron stated.  
  
"Idiot kid," Jecht finished, "It wasn't worth it, it's never worth it. His Summoner is dead now."  
  
"And the Calm is ending."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Ships begin to vanish, closer and closer to shore."  
  
"Where at?"  
  
"In the Archipelago, Destruction hasn't visited the cities yet."  
  
"What happens now?"  
  
"We know better than anyone what happens now," Auron said grimly, "Sin is in the World again, first the villages, then the temples, then the cities, until another Summoner dies in the Spiral."  
  
Jecht stood up rigidly, "Don't call him 'Sin'."  
  
"I'm sorry," Auron said genuinely. Jecht turned away, shaking nut-brown hair over his shoulders.  
  
"I want to save him, Auron," Jecht said earnestly, "I want to save my son from what he's become. Are you going to help me?"  
  
Auron lifted Masamune easily over his shoulder, shrugging off a blood- colored sleeve.  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
- end of Prologue  
  
This has been rotting on my C-Drive for nearly an age now, but if someone wants to read more. I'll write, just say the word! R&R. - Zel 


End file.
